parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Thomas O'Malley's movie-spoof of "The AristoCats". Cast *Thomas O'Malley - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Duchess - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Toulouse - Shei-Hu (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) *Marie - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Berlioz - Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Frou-Frou - Zoey (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) *Abigail - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Amelia - Hannah (Watership Down) *Roquefort - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Scat Cat - Cousin Muscle (Tom and Jerry) *English Cat - Timon (The Lion King) *Russian Cat - Mighty Mouse *Italian Cat - Mickey Mouse *Chinese Cat - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Napoleon - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Lafayette - Sullivan (The Secret of NIMH) *Uncle Waldo - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Madame - Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Edger (Butler) - King Cat (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) *Lawyer - Tom's grandfather (Tom and Jerry Kids) *French Milk Truck Driver - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Le Petit Cafe Chef - Pete (Disney) *Truck Movers - Chance Furlong (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) and Jake Clawson (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *Frog - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang - Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) *Cats - Various Mice Scences: * The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Paris, 1910 * The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 2 - Tom's grandfather Arrives * The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 3 - Cleocatra Makes a Will * The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 4 - Self-Improvement Lessons * The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 5 - "Scales and Arpeggios"/Monterey Jack Stops by for Dinner * The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 6 - Mousenapped * The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 7 - Lost in the Wilderness * The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 8 - Enter Abraham DeLacy Giuseppe Casey "Jerry O'Malley Mouse" * The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 9 - Jerry's Plan/'She Never Felt Alone' * The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 10 - King Cat Reveals His Secret to Rain * The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 11 - A Narrow Escape for Mice/Jerry Saves Gadget Hackwrench from Drowning * The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 12 - Meet Olivia and Hannah Gabble/'Introductions to Keep Things Proper' * The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 13 - Uncle Bernard * The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 14 - King Cat Tries to Retrieve His Hat and Umbrella * The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 15 - "Everybody Wants to Be a Mouse" * The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 16 - Settling Down for the Night/Jerry's Offer * The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 17 - Home at Least * The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 18 - Monterey Jack Runs For Help * The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 19 - Jerry to the Rescue * The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 20 - A New Addition to the Family/'It's The End' * The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Aristocats Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: Voices: Songs Used In The Credits: * Flying Dream "Paul H. Williams" Category:The Aristocats Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley